


Older Steven

by HailSam



Series: Steven's Life [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Connie Maheswaran, Asexual Steven Universe, F/M, GREG IS SOO HAPPY, Garnet cries with Pearl, It's got Tiny Peridot, Jasper eats too much food, Jasper is here, Lapis just wants to prank them ALL, Peridot just has no idea what's going on anymore, Spoilers, a wedding, because reasons, probably, which will be explained, yes - Freeform, you'll all see, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailSam/pseuds/HailSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven growing up, getting married to his childhood crush, and everything in-between and after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steven's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Haaah no Baby Steven is NOT complete. I'm not sure if this will be just one chapter or many so I'm sticking it as many. WE'LL SEE. Anyway. I just want them to all be happy even IF Jasper is there >>

Pearl messed with Steven's tie, again. For the fifth time. "I don't think it's straight let me-"

"Pearl." Hands, now bigger than her own, came up to wind around her fidgeting. She looked up, blinking away a few tears. Steven was older now, both literally and in appearance. His once tightly curled hair was now loose and flowing but tied in a hairband. His eyes still shown and held wonders in them, and his grin never lessened.

But that voice. His voice was so much deeper than it used to be. She sniffed. "I-I'm sorry I'm just so-"

He hugged her and she clung to him. "Humans and their weddings, honestly can't you just stay and live with m-us?"

Steven chuckled. "You love Connie too! Besides I'll still be by, it's not like we're leaving."

True. Steven and Garnet had built a nice little two story house right near the Palace, so he could always be near, but it wouldn't be the same. She hiccuped, and he hugged her greatly.

He was so much taller than her. He used to not be.

She had changed over the years, but she looked the same. Well not today. Today she had on an ankle-length black dress that felt like velvet, and looked like she stepped right from the Medieval Era.

She wiped a few tears away, then clapped her hands. "Okay! So to be on schedule, let me go get Greg, then inform everyone of what to do!"

Steven knew she had already told everyone about five times today, but he smiled and nodded, letting her go.

Greg entered right after she had left. "Hey kiddo how you feeling? Saw Pearl."

Steven nodded, looking at the mirror before looking at his dad. Greg changed too, time never stopping for him. He had laugh lines and gray hairs all over, but it never made his dad look any less...his DAD. "Pretty okay. I mean, nervous but...yeah." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

Greg nodded. "Yeah I felt the same way, when I married your mom." He clapped Steven's shoulder. "She'd be proud, kid."

Steven blushed, ducking his head. "Ya think?" he sounded so much like his younger self. Greg nodded. "Damn proud."

Steven shoved him lightly. "Dad!"

Greg chuckled. "You're old enough I can curse around you, geeze!"

They laughed, and the tunes of the march started up. Steven gulped and Greg helped walk him out the door. "Time to get married, kid."

As they walked through the doors, Steven took stock of what he saw. Oh it was wonderful, bright purples and deep reds and literal roses scattered around. Connie's family was on one side, her mother stoically facing forward but clenching a handkerchief and sniffling. She wasn't upset Connie was marrying HIM, she was upset her baby was marrying ANYONE. There were a few cousins and aunts and uncles here and there.

On his side, however, were Gems. Garnet sat with her arms crossed, moving her leg up and down. Amethyst sat next to her, waving at him as she ate what he was sure were the appetizers.

Lapis was near Jasper, which was a recipe of trouble, as Lapis had a perfect ball of water right over Jasper's head. Jasper never noticed, poking at a Rose and asking Peridot, who was sitting-er, standing on the chair next to her, if she could eat it.

"Lapis!" Greg hissed. Lapis snickered, but the ball disappeared as Japser whipped around to see what the troublemaker was up to.

Garnet had on the same dress she had worn during a tea party when he was younger. Amethyst had her hair curled up on her head, and a deep purple dress on. Lapis had her regular blue dress on, but Jasper had changed into a tux. She claimed it made her feel more 'powerful'.

Peridot had on her green suit, as she abhorred the freeness of a dress but also did not like the tuxes Steven had shown her (albeit, they were more for...dolls...).

As Jasper had a somewhat loudly hushed discussion about sneaking up on a warrior, Peridot waved at Steven as he and Greg walked down the aisle. He took his place, while his dad stood off to the side, and the doors opened.


	2. Steven's Wedding Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the Bride~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahahahahahahaah
> 
> ......So like, I imagine that they wanted a small wedding, but then Steven realizes 'I know everyone in TOWN CONNIE' so they made it a small party for everyone but only family for wedding.
> 
> Yup? Yup. Also Connie looks like...
> 
> http://www.ofdresses.com/img/Pink-indian-wedding-dresses.jpg
> 
> The one on the right. Except her hair is longer, down towards the beginning of her waist. Why? I really like the idea of her being in a dress, but not a regular white wedding gown. I WANT THIS ONE. RIGHT HERE.
> 
> I WILL FIGHT YOU FOR THIS DRESS.
> 
> No glasses. And the large pink sword strapped to her back. Because reasons.
> 
> Halfway through: holy shit I don't know how to marry people, who the frick frack marries you? Pastor? I don't know ANYONE...holy crud Mayor Dewey.

Connie stepped in, the pink trail of her dress following behind her. Her father grasped at her elbow, her sword clunked gently against her back. She took a deep breath, and started to walk.

When Steven was about 16 (looked 15, but felt younger), Connie mentioned a 'prom'. He didn't know what it was, but when she mentioned dancing, he wanted to go with her. She was really nervous about dancing in front of others again after the whole Stevonnie incident, but Steven wanted her to have fun. Besides, his dad said that it was something every teen liked to do, so he would take Connie to the prom.

When he showed up in a tux, his hair curled and pressed against his head, he could only look on at this beautiful creature. 

She had an elegant red dress, dark red, with a scarf around her shoulders. The red contrasted nicely against her deep, sweet skin, and she had her hair braided like when she was training with Pearl. She wore flats instead of heels, sparkling silver things, and had dangling earrings.

She had to wave her hand in front of his face to break him out of staring, and in front of her parents he stuttered nervously, "Y-You're so beautiful!"

Connie blushed, Steven blushed, and her parents chuckled. He was such a sweet kid.

They had fun, but Steven never forgot how she looked; elegant, beautiful, enrapturing...

much like she does now. He can't take his eyes away from her. The dress drapes beautifully over her shoulder, wrapping around her and encasing her in pale pink.

("I want to do something for your mom," she tells him, curled up on his lap covered in overalls and writing on a notepad. "I could wear pink, even if it's not my favorite color."

He kissed her cheek, swiping at his eyes. "Yeah, okay...I think you would look...nice." She grinned at him, before deciding to add a few roses here and there.)

She has on dark blue flat shoes, he can't see them but he knows she has them, having been shown before she had gotten the dress.

Her father is stoic, and they eventually reach Steven. He passes Connie to Steven, who gently takes her hand, and smiles at him. Doug Maheswaran nods, goes to his seat next to his wife, and bursts into tears. Priyanka pats his back, chuckling slightly, before both Connie and Steven turn to Mayor Dewey. Turns out he received some sort of training to marry people in the town.

"Hello everyone!" he began, smiling wildly. "I'd like to take a moment to ask you to vote for me this coming season..." A few of Connie's family chuckled or groaned as Mayor Dewey, now with a handsome streak of silver in his hair, started to talk about Beach City and all its glory. Pearl tapped her foot in annoyance while Amethyst fell asleep. "Wake me when its cake time."

Steven leaned over to Connie, whispering. "Remember when we were kids, and I just kind of followed you like a stalker?"

Connie rolled her eyes. "Steven, you whispered 'beautiful' before we even met. I can bet you thought of the word about 6 times while I walked down the aisle."

Steven blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "Well. You are!"

Connie blushed as well. "Oh Steven, you're so sweet. " She chuckled. "But yeah, why?"

Steven grinned slightly. "I dunno, I was thinking about us, in a bubble together, freaking out because why the bottom of the ocean?"

Connie started giggling, and Steven tried to shush her, but it was too late, and Mayor Dewey ended his speech with "Do you take this lovely young woman to be your bride?"

"I do!" Steven squeaked out, before clearing his throat to make a deeper voice, "I-I mean, I do."

Mayor Dewey nodded and looked at Connie, "And do you-"

"Yes!" She flung her arms around Steven and kissed him, Mayor Dewey sputtering that that was NOT how it was supposed to go, but everyone cheered for them, and Steven couldn't find a better place he wanted to be, having the daylights kissed out of him by the most beautiful-"Again, Steven?" she whispered to him-woman of all, and his family surrounding him in the best place of all.

Beach City.

(When Greg sees them, standing side by side, he's reminded of two smaller children having a wedding. The one on the right has a tux and her hair in pigtails, and the one on the left has the frilliest dress he could find and wildflowers clutched in his fists. A tall, deep voiced woman reads from a book about the night sky, a woman with purple covering every inch of her throws flowers around, while the ballerina of the group bursts into tears.

Same children, same family, different times.

He wipes away a tear.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA IDK.
> 
> Next chapter: Wedding Party, More Conversations, etc.
> 
> YAY!

**Author's Note:**

> Yup multiple chapters. ALso. CLIFFHANGER>
> 
>  
> 
> Also now that all that animosity is...somewhat gone, Lapis can just drench Jasper when she wants. Boo. Yah.


End file.
